


Fluffy Drabble because of reasons

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Danza Kuduro Universe [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Danza Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here. Have a fluffy drabble to apologize for the delay in Volk Para.<br/>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Drabble because of reasons

Dom fiddled with his tie again.

“Stop. It looks fine.” Brian grinned, batting his hands away.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dom asked, nervous energy bleeding through their bond.

“Dom, it’s a Police Ball. Dinner, dancing and light conversation. Vla and Paul will be there and so will Tanner.” The submissive smiled up to his Dominant. “I want to go. I want to show them how much I love serving you. How much I love being yours.”

“Damn you and your submissive wiles.” Dom smiled at him, reaching out to cup Brian’s cheek and kiss his nose softly.

Brian preened under such a delicate touch, a dopey smile coming onto his face and his brain becoming calm.

“We should go.”

Dom nodded.

“You look amazing in that suit.” He said eventually.

Brian paused and looked down at himself.

“Well, what can I say? You picked well.”

Dom chuckled and took Brian’s arm.

“I did. I picked you didn’t I?” He teased.

“I think I picked you.” Brian shot back with a cheeky grin.

Dom smiled and pulled Brian against his chest, locking his arms around the blonde’s hips.

“I’m glad you did.” He kissed Brian so softly.

The blonde hummed contently into the kiss and buried his face in the Dominant’s neck when they broke apart, just breathing in his Master’s scent.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Brian.” Dom promised, he opened up the bond and pushed through to Brian everything he felt for the Submissive.

Brian returned the favour.

“We’re going to be late.” Dom said softly.

Brian sighed and reluctantly took a step back.

Dom instantly wanted to bundle him close again, but the rhythmic thud of Brian’s heartbeat in the back of his mind was soothing, calming. Reminding him that no matter the physical distance, they were still connected and that would never fail.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
